ANBU Chronicles
by Uzumaki Jon
Summary: AU. Naruto is sentenced for execution after he succesfully retrieves Sasuke during the Sasuke retrieval mission. Will he manage to survive this debacle? NaruHina, other pairings to be decided. This is my first story, so any aid is welcomed.
1. The Council's desicion

**ANBU Chronicles**

Naruto was standing in front of the council, who had gathered to one of the many training grounds in order to allow the entire village of Konoha to attend this meeting. Everyone did for in this meeting the council would decide what the fate of the village's prodigy, Uchiha Sasuke, would be.

Next to Naruto stood the other members of the Sasuke retrieval team. Most of the members were still in poor condition from their various fights with the Sound Five.

"The council will now vote on the fate of Uchiha Sasuke, who willingly defected to the Otogakure. What's the council's verdict?" Said the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju.

"It's the council's verdict that the accused, Uchiha Sasuke, is innocent of all charges. He was abducted by the Sound Five and when he finally got free, he was so disoriented that he went in the wrong direction. When he told his teammate Uzumaki Naruto this, Uchiha Sasuke was still attacked by said teammate. That is why we ask for the execution of Uzumaki Naruto for the crime of attacking a fellow Konoha shinobi with lethal force." Stated Mitokado Homura, one of the elders.

"WHAT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" yelled Tsunade.

"Furthermore, I say we abolish the Sandaime's law concerning Uzumaki Naruto and the events of the Kyuubi attack. All in favor?" said Utatane Koharu, the second elder. At this almost every member of the council raised their hand.

"Motion approved, It is hereby permitted to tell the younger generation how the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi in Uzumaki Naruto at the cost of his own life." Said Homura again.

"WHAT DO YOU SHITHEADS THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Shouted an enraged Tsunade.

"We are merely trying to protect the next generation from a demon. Even if Uzumaki isn't the Kyuubi reincarnate, which I doubt, the battle with Uchiha Sasuke clearly shows he can't control the Kyuubi!" Said Koharu.

After this most people started shouting for Naruto's execution while almost everyone who was close to Naruto started to abandon him. Only Konohamaru, Hinata, Iruka, Ayame and Teuchi, Jiraiya and Tsunade still thought Naruto wasn't a threat.

"**SILINCE!**" Shouted Tsunade. "I'm the head of the shinobi, so I'm the only one who decides the fate of ninja!"

"Unless the council and elders have a 90 percent majority vote, so all in favor of executing Uzumaki Naruto?" Said Homura. At this most of the council and elders voted for execution, only Tsunade, Jiraiya and Danzo voted against.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the council hereby decrees you should be executed on the spot, any last words?" Said Homura.

"HAHAHAHA! Do you old hags really think I didn't consider the possibility you would try something like this? It doesn't matter. I'll only say this, Jiraiya, you can fill them in on the heritage of your godson after I'm gone." Said Naruto in voice filled with amusement.

"What's so funny? You do realize you're about to die, Demon?" Shouted Tsume Inuzuka.

"Forgive me. Konohamaru, just raise your hand if you want me to train you for the next couple of years." Naruto told Konohamaru, who immediately raised his hand.

"What is the meaning of this Demon? You won't train anyone!" Shouted Koharu.

"You honestly expect me to just sit here and let you execute me? I think you're going senile in your old age." Insulted Naruto

"KILL HIM!" yelled an enraged Koharu.

At her command, 5 anbu appeared and tried to subdue Naruto. But after they severed his head from his shoulder, they saw to their amazement that Naruto had used kawarimi to escape their clutches.

"You'll need to do better than that!" Shouted Naruto from a nearby tree. He continued to play with them for around an hour, at which he was evading most of Konoha's shinobi forces.

"Alright, playtime's over!" Shouted Naruto after an hour, who shunshined next to Konohamaru. "Ok then, it was nice playing with you all, but I've got things to do. By the way, I wish to thank Sasuke for his generous offer for me to have everything I could carry from the Uchiha compound. And I wish to thank the village for the forbidden scroll and everything else that was guarded in the Hokage library, that was just to kind of you."

After his words, most of the villagers and shinobi alike grew pale because they now knew why Naruto stayed here for over an hour. They grew even more pale when they saw Naruto and Konohamaru disappear in a yellow and orange flash.

"N-no way that demon could have learned the Hirashin no jutsu!" Shouted a suddenly very afraid Koharu.

"And why not, It's my godson's birthright after all." Said a surprisingly calm Jiraiya.

"What does that mean, Jiraiya!" Demanded Homura.

"It means that Naruto Uzumaki is my godson. I became his godfather after his father, Minato Namikaze, decided to name his son after the main character of my first book. In other words, you just tried to execute the son of the Yondaime Hokage!"

After Jiraiya's explanation, most of the village suddenly grew very nervous. Most members of the council prayed to Kami the other villages never found out about the fact they just drove away not only their Jinchuriki, but also the son of their greatest hero.

"It's decided then. We must retrieve Uzumaki Naruto and force him to teach the Hirashin to Uchiha Sasuke!" Shouted a random council member.

"You could try, but you'll never find me or my apprentice, or his apprentice for that matter. But fear not, for we shall return once Naruto is 20 years old." And after that Jiraiya went up in smoke, signaling to all that he was merely a kage bunshin.

Now almost the entire village was in a panic, not only had they lost the son of the Yondaime hokage and the grandson of the Sandaime hokage, but also the sannin Jiraiya. The village would go into a further panic when their Hokage Tsunade suddenly spoke up.

"Listen to me, shitheads. The only reason I became Hokage was because Naruto Uzumaki convinced me to take the job. But since you inbreeds had the bright idea to try and execute him you can also say farewell to your Hokage. I QUIT!" And with that Tsunade and her assistant Shizune shunshined away in order to go and help Naruto in any way they could.

Now the village was in total panic, not only had their Hokage just abandoned them, but the only competent replacement had left not moments before. Uchiha Sasuke was red with anger, not only had the dobe managed to escape, leaving him without the Mangekyou Sharingan, but he also robbed him blind. The only good he saw in this situation was that he was to be married into the Hyuuga clan. But that soon changed to anger as well as he noticed that the Hinata standing next to Hiashi was a mere bunshin.

After the villagers noticed that Hyuuga Hinata was no longer with them total chaos ensured. Atop all their other problems, the Byakugan had been compromised as well. Danzo was the only person you saw smiling that day. For him it was merely the village getting it's just reward. He may have been a militarist, but even he respected the Yondaime since he was the sole reason Konoha came out on top during the third shinobi war.

The old war hawk had a general idea where Naruto was headed, so he rounded up his anbu root shinobi and went off to the former Uzu no kuni, the ancestral home of Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother. He would go there and help Naruto, maybe he could found a new hidden village. And that new village would have to fight for its survival. Yes, the old war hawk had a feeling he would rather enjoy the last years of his life.


	2. The results of defection

**ANBU Chronicles: Chapter 2**

"Sai, I want you to look for Uzumaki Naruto in Uzu no kuni, that's the most likely place he went since no one will associate him with the place. Just to be sure I've send most of my other operatives to all of the country's he's been or has friends in. I will be waiting in this border town for any news of you. You are my best agent, so be careful, I'd hate to lose you." Said ex-Konoha elder Danzo

"Hai, Danzo-sama. Does this mission have a certain time limit?" Asked the figure identified as Sai.

"Preferably within the next week, before Konoha finds out I bailed on them." Replied Danzo.

"If I may ask sir, why did you turn your back on Konoha? I thought it was your dream to be Hokage." Asked a slightly confused Sai.

"Not at all Sai, it's really quite simple. Uzumaki Naruto has the potential to be as great as his father, and that is without the Kyuubi sealed inside him. Whit that little fact it's only logical to assume he will surpass his father and I don't know about you, but I like to keep him as an ally instead of an enemy. As for the title of Hokage, you saw what they did with Tsunade and the only way to keep that from happening to me would be through fear of assassination. But that would leave most of the shinobi ready to betray me, I would be out of commission within the year, so the title of Hokage is only that, a title, unless you can get the Daimyo on your side." Said Danzo.

"I see, sir. You suspect that because Uzumaki-san has escaped execution, he'll be back for vengeance against Konoha. And you presume it's wiser to be at the victor's side." Said Sai, thinking he understood his master's reasoning.

"That's only half of it, Sai. Uzumaki-san will undoubtedly try and create his own hidden village seeing as he really isn't meant to take orders, he's a born leader like his father. SO his new village will be in a constant struggle to survive, certainly having to fight for its very existence. And that creates opportunities Konoha hasn't. My dream of a village feared for its combined military might instead of just a few individuals who could be assassinated finally has a change of becoming a reality." Said Danzo who was about to speak some more when he was suddenly interrupted by one of his messengers.

After reading the message, Danzo beckoned for Sai to come again. "There has been a slight change of plans. Uchiha Itachi ha reported he'll be heading towards Uzu, so I'll give you the secondary objective off retrieving him, with the Akatsuki thinking he's dead. I don't want to endanger my other spy within Akatsuki, who still has some use to us, though Itachi will be put to better use in helping me train the young Uzumaki in becoming the ultimate tool of battle. With Uzumaki as our new village's kage, no force would be able to defeat us, although I only want to use him as a last line of defense, if the enemy is to powerful. Of course flaunting his power once in a while can't hurt the village either. Anyway, dismissed Sai!" Said Danzo.

"Hai, Danzo-sama!" And with that Sai shunshined away off to find both Naruto and Itachi. Little did Danzo know that his plans for the recent future would go so well.

It has been two weeks and the village of Konoha was beginning to fall into shambles. No one was qualified enough for the position of Hokage, and the council just found out another member has betrayed the village. Danzo had gone off with all of his Anbu root members and most of the organization's resources. Homura and Koharu were gritting their teeth in anger. The only person capable of keeping Konoha out of too great a mess with the two remaining 'loyal' sannin leaving the village has also left. They were even considering for a smell second that maybe they went out of line in trying to execute Uzumaki _Namikaze _Naruto, but that thought went out as quickly as it came. It had to be the Demon's fault for corrupting them.

As if that wasn't enough, Suna has cancelled the alliance with Konoha for trying to execute their hero. Apparently Naruto was considered a hero in Suna for getting Gaara to become sane again, giving the village the perfect candidate for the position of Kazekage. The land of Waves has also cancelled their alliance, although they did continue to trade with the village, but against increased prices. Even the land of Snow/Spring was upset with Konoha, and the Daimyo of Snow has personally sent a letter to the council of Konoha stating that she would never gain use a Konoha nin for an assignment, not even for cleaning the toilets of her palace since they weren't even worth that. All in all, it sucked to be Konoha right now.

While they were thinking about ways to ensure Konoha would survive, Itachi wouldn't come out and kill them for breaking their promise and planning numerous ways to brutally and painfully butcher Uzumaki Naruto they heard a round of explosions go of in the area of the ninja academy. Seconds later, more explosions were heard from around the village, even the building they were currently residing in got hit by an explosion.

Days later it would be revealed that the sole survivor of Kagerogakure, Genno, had infiltrated the village and used traps he planted almost 30 years ago, together with a few new ones, to blow up a sizeable portion of the village. After he succeeded in his plan, he got chased by 3 squads of anbu who managed to capture him fairly easy, but that was soon explained as he blew himself up, taking 10 of the 12 anbu with him. It was a catastrophe for Konoha, with the academy and shopping district hit the hardest the casualties were high, mostly civilian and students were killed or wounded. With most of their future shinobi either wounded to great for anyone except Tsunade to successfully operate them or killed, the future for Konoha's military looked grim.

Even worse for the council was that the Daimyo has personally taken an interest in Konoha and has assigned his brother-in-law Sosuke Aizen as the new Hokage of Konoha. At first the council wasn't too worried, they had created enough laws to let them keep their power and positions, or so they thought.

The first thing the new Hokage did was clean out the leadership of the anbu, either through demotion or execution for dereliction of duty. He then replaced them with ninja from the Daimyo's personal guard, in effect ensuring the anbu were loyal to him, not the council. He also put the anbu under a heavy training regimen in order to brush up their skills which had begun to wane during this time of peace.

After the anbu was purged he restricted the movement of the council to that of an advisory organ, they no longer held any real power. In order to ensure the shinobi were loyal to the Hokage and Daimyo only, he abolished all forms of control over part of the shinobi forces, meaning that the Hyuuga effectively lost their caged bird seal, which resulted in the main house, 3 elders, a clan head and an heiress, getting almost lynched by the now free side branch. Luckily for them, Aizen saved them, but only so they could teach all the secrets of the gentle fist to the side branch in order to increase the lethality of Konoha's army.

Next he ordered Uchiha Sasuke to immediately begin restoring his clan, forcing him to marry Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka and Hyuuga Hanabi. The first two to ensure the normal Sharingan was preserved and the last to try and crossbreed the two bloodlines.

When the council started to criticize the new Hokage, Aizen used his personal guard to assassinate two of the more vocal members of the civilian council. After this no one in the council dared to criticize him again, especially since the Daimyo himself said that they should be lucky to be alive for trying to execute the land of Fire's greatest weapon and letting him escape on top of that.

Thanks to the efficiency of the new Hokage Konoha got out of this crisis with minimal loss, although it would take some years before Konoha recovered from its latest problems. To help deal with a few of the problems, Danzo, his root agents, Uzumaki Naruto, Sarutobi Konohamaru, Hyuuga Hinata, Senju Tsunade and Jiraiya the toad sage would be put in the bingo book with at least an A-rank under their name to ensure that they would be captured or killed as soon as possible.

A week later we find our heroes together in the underground remnants of the former Uzugakure. Sai had made contact with both Naruto and Itachi within 3 days after the start of his mission. He managed to fake both Itachi's and surprisingly Kisame's deaths so the Akatsuki wouldn't start looking for them. Kisame's reasons for joining the group were surprisingly along the same lines as Danzo's. He knew that the faction that had control over Naruto would win the upcoming 4th great Shinobi war, and he wanted to be on the winning side since that would give him the most opportunities for battle.

The group was now safely in hiding, and their other spy in Akatsuki was secured since most of the organization now thought that the spy was Itachi, who got double-crossed by his employer. Little did they know Danzo had two spies within Akatsuki.

With everything going according to plan, Naruto told both Konohamaru and Hinata, who had seen Naruto create an whole army of kage bunshin to rob the village blind and had ran after him asking to join him on his exile, that he would give them each a summoning contract. For Konohamaru he suggested his grandfather's summoning contract with the monkeys.

"Hinata, now that Konohamaru has a summon we need to find one for you. What type of animal would you like a contract with?" asked Naruto to a suddenly very flushed Hinata.

"A-ano, I-I a-a-always t-thought f-foxes l-looked k-kind of c-cute, s-s-since t-they r-r-remind m-me o-of y-y-y-you." Said a very embarrassed Hinata.

"W-well, hum, t-that should be easy since I can ask the Kyuubi about that, just wait here a minute." And with that, Naruto went into his mindscape to talk with the Kyuubi.

"**What do you want this time, gaki?"** Asked the clearly annoyed kitsune.

"I was wondering if you could tell me how I can get my hands on the fox summoning contract." Said Naruto.

"**Oh, does your little girlfriend want a contract with the foxes? Well, I think I can reward such an intelligent choice by giving her the contract. Just use the summoning jutsu with the fox seal added to the end and the contract should appear. Now leave me to my rest, you damn brat!"** said a slightly prideful Kyuubi.

"Will do, Kyuubi-san, and I thank you for granting her request. And one more thing: SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND……yet." Answered Naruto before leaving his mindscape.

Back in the real world Naruto did as the Kyuubi instructed and summoned the contract for foxes, which Hinata immediately signed. After that was finished, Naruto, Hinata and Konohamaru went over to the main underground chamber for a meeting between the ex-Konoha shinobi and the few survivors of Uzugakure, who were almost wiped out in the war with Iwa. In fact, Uzu no kuni was situated in present-day Tsuchi no kuni.

"OK, people, we are here to bring you the last survivor of the Uzumaki bloodline who will receive the Uzumaki training from Jiraiya since he had learned most of it from Kushina and Minato. He will also help you by training each and every one of you in ninjutsu and fuuinjutsu. I will train you in chakra control and medical jutsu while Danzo and his root faction take Taijutsu and the general ninja training for their accounts. Kenjutsu and genjutsu will be thought by Itachi and Kisame. Within the year we hope to have each and every one of you ready for the chunin exams in our allied village of Suna. After everyone is at least a chunin we will go to the surface and rebuild Uzugakure and Uzu no kuni. The surrounding villages are still loyal to Uzu and will therefore provide us with food and resources to train you all into one of the best shinobi forces ever seen on this continent." And with that little speech, Naruto was on his way to become the first Uzukage from the newly rebuild Uzugakure. The future would prove interesting indeed with Iwa, Konoha and Uzu going through some changes which will affect the elemental countries at a scale not even Danzo could have dreamed of.

**AN:** Well this is the second chapter of ANBU Chronicles. Before I forget again I'd like to state that I do not own Naruto and bleach in any way, form or shape, they belong with their respective creators. I'm merely borrowing Kishimoto's world and concept while I might borrow some characters from bleach, though they would merely be by name, perhaps a personality trait or two, but that's it.

I would like to thank my reviewers, who I honestly hadn't expected to show up until well into the 4/5 chapter. Therefore I would like to ask of them to tell me wheatear they want next chapter to be about the training of the Konoha 10 together with Hanabi, Moegi and Udon and the chunin exam (could be another chapter if you'd like) or go straight to the time-skip of around 7/8 years ( Naruto is 20 by then) and tell of the time between through short flashbacks. I leave it up to you, readers. But please note that I'm in the middle of exams, so I might take a few weeks for the next chapter to appear ( unless I'm bored).

Now onto how Danzo is acting in this fic. I think the character of Danzo is just militaristic and that he would want at least one or two wars to actually feel useful. He therefore joins Naruto because he thinks any faction Naruto joins will have total victory in the end (Isn't that smart of him to side with the MAIN character :P). I came up with this idea of a 'good' Danzo after reading a fic with a good Orochimaru. If one can make Orochimaru look good (especially with his human experiments) I thought it would be easy(er) to make a fic with a good Danzo. Also I just thought he deserved a break of continually getting his butt kicked by the main characters.

As for the spy in Akatsuki, I think you wouldn't even consider him a possibility, but I thought it would be interesting to have him be the spy. You'll find out his Identity in the next chapter (unless you want the chunin exams to be a chapter apart ofcourse).

Thanks for all of you who are still reading this AN and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'll also assure you that I always finish what I start (unless my brother demolishes it olr I end up dead, neither case is my fault, hopefully :P)

Thanks again and till next chapter!


End file.
